The Pool Party
by XxMysticRosexX
Summary: Tenten is practicing, when she gets the brilliant idea of throwing a pool party picnic for all the Rookie Nine and her team. there is romance as well as fun on the beach! Pairings: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen.I do not own naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my very, very first fanfiction EVER so please; I need reviews to tell me if this is good or if it sucks majorly! I will accept flames, but I will ignore them! I need reviewers to tell me if I should give up on this story! Thanks for now. **

"Blah" Talking

**Blah **Author's Note

_Blah _Thinking

Pairings: **SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina**

**The Pool Party**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was training, watching each kunai blast the target in the bull's-eye.

She was currently taking a breather when Neji walked up.

"Hey Neji-kun." Tenten said. "Hn." The ever-famous stoic Hyuuga replied. "It's so hot, Neji-kun!" Tenten sighed. Then she got a brilliant idea. "Neji-kun!" she exclaimed. "Let's have a picnic pool party! We'll invite everyone! It'll be fun Neji-kun!!!"

"Whatever," said Neji. _Wow, _he thought, _Tenten looks really pretty today. _She was going casual/casual in white cargo Capri pants and a pink tank top. It hugged her curves nicely and Neji was drawn from his thoughts when Tenten said, "C'mon Neji-kun! Let's go gather up some people!" "We'll make the party at one o'clock today!" Tenten grabbed his hand and Neji felt a shock go up his arm.

"Fine." He agreed solidly as Tenten dragged him behind her.

Haruno Sakura was leaning over the bridge where she and her old Team Seven used to meet before missions and training. She was looking at her reflection, watching Sakura trees shed their blossoms into the water. It was probably the hottest day of the year, so Sakura was wearing a short, white skirt and a light blue tank top. Suddenly Uchiha Sasuke was walking by the bridge and leaning over next to Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said lightly. She still had feelings for the prodigy, just not as obvious as they were when they were twelve. **(A/N they are all 16-17 in this story) **

"Hn," the ever-famous stoic Uchiha replied. Sakura groaned inwardly. _Curse Sasuke and his "hn" language. God! I mean who knows what "hn" means?! _Sakura was wrapped up in her thoughts when suddenly SASUKE broke the silence. **(A/N tear. I'm so proud. Lol) **"Hey Sakura, you look erm…….really..Uhh nice today," Sasuke finished awkwardly. "Aw, thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed. Then the awkward silence was broken by seeing Tenten (still dragging Neji) screaming, "SASUKE, SAKURA WE'RE GONNA HEAD TO THE LAKE FOR A PICNIC POOL PARTY! PASS IT ON!"

Sakura just looked and Sasuke and sighed, I'll go tell Ino-pig and the rest of her team. You take care of Naruto, all right?" "Hn." Sasuke said again. Sakura rolled her eyes and headed off to find Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

Uzumaki Naruto was downing his thirty-sixth bowl of ramen and Ichiraku** (A/N Spelling?) **when Hyuuga Hinata showed up. **(A/N btw-I made Hinata lose her stuttering because its just too darn troublesome (ha-ha Shikamaru) to type up. Sorry for being lazyJ) **"Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed. Yes, even at sixteen the shy Hyuuga heiress is still shy around Konoha's number-one hyperactive knuckle head ninja!** (A/N don't get me wrong, I 3 Naruto! He's one of my faves!) **"Hey, Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto. "Do you want me to buy you some ramen?" "Oh, no thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said lightly "Oh well, I guess I gotta go pay for my 36 bowls now," Naruto said sheepishly. "Ayame **(A/N ramen girl) **gave me 30 off until 1:00 PM and it's just a minute 'till. I gotta go pay now!" Naruto paid for his meal and offered to walk Hinata home. She accepted, and they were on their way. "Man, it's got to be the hottest day of the summer!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes, it's so hot; Akamaru has been panting the whole day!" Hinata chimed in. Then, suddenly, Sasuke appeared. "Dobe, Hinata, Tenten and Neji are inviting us to a picnic pool party it's at one o'clock today so just show up." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" screamed Naruto. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered darkly. And then, _POOF!_ He was gone like Kakashi. "Well, I guess I'll see you at one, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he dropped Hinata off by her house. "G-good-bye, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. Then she ran into her  
house.

Currently Team 8 was in a field near the riverbed. Yamanaka Ino was yelling at Nara Shikamaru for being a lazy bum, Shikamaru was tuning her out, watching the clouds, and Akimichi Choji was consuming bag after bag of chips. Finally, Ino stopped yelling at Shikamaru as he secretly watched her profile, joining him to stare at the sky. Then all of a sudden, Sakura was there! "Hey, guys, Ino-pig!" she said happily. "Hey Forehead Girl," Ino cried happily, as she hadn't seen her best friend in a while! **(A/N Sakura and Ino are now best friends, they made up after the Chuunin Exams) **"I came by to tell you that Neji and Tenten are planning a picnic pool party and they invited us! It's at one o'clock!" "Too troublesome!" groaned Shikamaru. "You're going and you're going to like it! shrieked Ino. Sakura quickly left before she got engaged in another Shika/Ino fight.

Shino, Kiba, and Rock Lee were currently having a "boy's day out" and were sitting around doing nothing, until Tenten showed up, STILL dragging poor Neji, and she was screaming "WE'RE HAVING A PICNIC POOL PARTY AT ONE O'CLOCK TODAY AT THE LAKE!!" and running off again.

"uhhh okay" all three boys said in unison.

**Okay I know, this is probably a REALLLLY short chapter but remember, this is the first chapter and they will become longer! PLEASE REVIEW I WONT GROVEL, BUT PLZZZ! I NEED TO KNOW IF THE STORY IS ANY GOOD SO FAR AND THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO yeaaaa. Ok well I hope you like it! Ja ne!  
**

**xoxo,**

**XxMysticRosexX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The newest chapter! I got a review telling me I need to write more so here goes. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I am being lazy. Also I have a busy busy weekend! So this is a special treat! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------Chapter Two--------------------------------------------**

"Ten…ten…" Neji gasped. "Can we PLEASE….take a break??"

Yes, you guessed it. Our Weapons Mistress is still dragging poor Neji. Let's see how he handles the situation shall we? "Neji-kun!" She cried. "We have to tell EVERYONE, and. Wait let's see…how many people we have left." She quickly calculated them in her head. "Oh wait a second. That's everyone!" Tenten chirped happily. Neji groaned inwardly. The chase had barely taken a quarter hour, yet he was panting as if he were Lee, running a trillion gajillion miles, just to please Gai-sensei. (**A/N Sorry Lee fans; I just don't like him that much.) **"Ja ne, Neji-kun!" Tenten sang. "See ya at one o'clock!" The girl happily skipped off leaving the tired sore and dirty Hyuuga behind. "Great." Neji muttered. "I wonder what more she can do to me at the picnic.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Sakura was in her closet staring at her bathing suits. She only had fifteen minutes to get dressed before she had to go to the picnic. She wanted something subtly pretty to impress Sasuke-kun. Sakura stared and stared until suddenly! One bathing suit caught her eye. Sakura smirked and grabbed it.

**MEANWHILE**

Poor Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all having the same bathing suit troubles.

The guys didn't care. Then it was time to go.

**ONE O'CLOCK**

Everyone arrived at the destination one at a time. Sakura and Naruto were there first, Then Hinata and Neji, then Lee, Choji, Tenten, and Shino, then Sasuke and Ino, then Shikamaru and Kiba. Tenten had been in charge of food. They decided to swim first, and then eat later. The girls slipped off their cover-ups and all the guys did a double-take. "Oh wow!" they all murmured. Sakura was wearing a brown bikini with a pink palm tree stenciled on her top. Tenten was wearing a red bikini with black polka dots. Hinata was wearing a plain lavender bikini **(A/N Wow! Daring Hinata!)** Ino was wearing a baby blue bikini with white stripes. Nearly all the guys got nosebleeds. Sasuke and Neji were in black and red swim trunks, Lee and Choji in green, Shikamaru in navy, Shino in gray, Kiba in light blue and of course Naruto in orange.

"Hey look guys!" Ino cried. "There's a great diving spot right over there!" She pointed to a cliff about ten feet up from some deep water. Everybody ran towards it, wanting to be the first person to jump. Naruto reached the cliff first.

"COWABUNGA!" he shrieked as he cannonballed off the edge. He mad a huge splash creating a mini-wave. Everyone laughed, except Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. The girls went off next, all holding hands. They jumped at the same time, creating a bigger wave. They kept repeating their actions until Choji suggested a splash fight. "We'll pair up in teams guys," he said. "Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata against

Me, Tenten, Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Kiba." Everyone agreed it was a good idea, but Hinata was disappointed she was separated from her long-time crush. Everybody was allowed to use water jutsus, to make it fair. They also set rules that the Sharingan, Bayakugan, and Kyuubi could not be used. This game went on for about and hour then Choji and Naruto declared at the same time, "I'M HUNGRY!" The others agreed to that statement and went to unload the picnic basket. There was rice, chicken, tomatoes **(A/N aww happy eating my lil Sasuke-kun) **oniigiri, **(A/N Sp?) **and beef and RAMEN. Choji and Naruto were in food heaven. Everyone quickly ate bowl after bowl of food, chowing down as much as they could before Choji ate it all. Luckily, Shikamaru, knowing his teammate, had brought along 550 bags of barbecue potato chips, should Choji become immensely hungry later. After everyone was stuffed and full, the conversation started. "You, know," Sakura stated. "Now we have to wait and hour before going back in the water." Everyone groaned. "But," she continued, jade eyes sparkling. "I have and idea."

**What is Sakura's idea?! What will happen? DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE?? Lol now I tried to make this one longer. I hope you like it lots. Plz review. I need to know if this is going anywhere, and fast. And ohmigosh. i am SO SORRY this chapter was cut off but now i updated and its all good. thanks for being so patient.  
**

**Luffs,**

**XxMysticRosexX**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am sooo sorry for not reviewing soon. My life is just so so busy. I love my reviewers to death and I hope this chapter will be really really long. Enjoy! **

"What IS it forehead girl?" Ino asked, annoyed. But Sakura's eyes just sparkled on. "Let's play truth or dare!" She said. Nearly all of the boys groaned. "Come _on_!_" _Shikamaru groaned. "That's a stupid game." Then all the girls kneeled on their knees in front of all the boys and gave them their best puppy dog pout. The girls had changed into tank tops and shorts over their bathing suits. Naruto was the first guy to cave. "All right," he groaned. "Even though it's a sissy game, Hinata-chan's pout is just too damn cute." Hinata blushed ten shades of red, and the rest of her friends giggled. Lee next was to give in. "Let us play this game of wonderfully youthful YOUTHFULNESS!" he shrieked. The guys just snickered; while the girls gave Lee super weird he's-a-complete-psychopath-let's-get-out-of-here-now-while-we-can looks**. (A/N that was really fun to type) **Out of nowhere, Gai appeared. "LEE!" he screamed. "Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed back.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

--------------This goes on for about another five hours. Please stand by----------------------

Gai took off, Lee in tow. They were running five million laps together, apparently some assignment from Gai's therapist. "Father/son bonding." Anywho, The girls and guys were back to deciding whether they'd play truth or dare or not. "VOTES!" yelled Tenten. "WE'LL VOTE!" She sat down, and said "All in favor of T or D raise your hand." Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shino's hands all went up. "SHINO?!" Everyone cried, utterly shocked. "What? A guy can't want to play?" everyone just was all, like, whatever and yeah.** (A/N I love that sentence. Tee hee. ) **Then Tenten said, "All in favor NOT to play, raise your hands!" Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba's shot up. "Six to four!" Ino crowed. "Majority rules! We play!" All the guys groaned. "Aww is Sasuke-kun 'fraid of a lil dare?" Sakura purred. He gave her a hard glare. She just giggled and said, "Okay, Hinata-chan, you go first!"

Hinata's POV

My heart was beating really hard. I knew who I wanted to pick first. But my damned shyness wouldn't let me. "I-i-ino-chan," I squeaked out.

Regular POV

"Dare me sweetie!" Ino cried. "Ino, I dare you to, uh, um, STICK YOUR HEAD UP SHIKAMARU'S SHIRT!" Hinata cried. The last part came put so fast; Ino's head had to catch up with Hinata's mouth. "WHAT?!" she screamed. Tenten started giggling. "You picked dare, Ino. Now you have to do it!" she squealed. Sakura started giggling, which set Hinata off. Ino squinched her eyes shut, she grabbed Shikamaru's shirt, and put her head up it. Then she quickly got out, and ran to the opposite side of the sand, her face as read as a tomato. "Ino, it's your turn now!" Sakura sang. "I choose Naruto!" Ino declared. "Uh, truth!" Naruto admitted sheepishly. "Okay…." Ino thought. "What do you like Hinata as more than a friend?"

Naruto POV

Wow. Here it was. The big moment. I could tell Hinata everything. How I loved the way she talked, looked, smiled, _breathed_. But my stubborn, stupid self wouldn't let me. Neji could hang me if he found out what I think of his cousin.

Regular POV

"I-I don't like Hinata-chan as more than a friend. Just a good friend. Yeah, that's it," Naruto chortled nervously. The girls immediately swung there heads to look at Hinata. Her face first went red, than pale. When she looked at the ground, Sakura could see a few loose tears fall into the sand. Hinata looked up, a confidence in her eyes that none of them had ever seen before. "O-okay then," Naruto stuttered. "Teme, truth or dare?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. That sent Sakura into a rage. "WHAT THE HELL IS 'HN' SUPPOSED TO MEAN?? DODN'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF CLARITY?! YOU HAVE A VOICE! USE IT! OR IS YOUR VOICE BOX WITHERED UP?? DO YOU WANT ME TO-" she was cut off by Ino, who had experienced this rage before, putting her hand on Sakura's mouth. "Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino said, very calmly, with a squirming Sakura under her hand. "Dare." Sasuke said. Naruto, the original darer, said "I DARE YOU TO KISS SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura's eyes went wide, her emerald orbs completely in shock. Ino let go of her. "W-what did you just say, Naruto?" she asked, in that quietly dangerous voice. "You heard me, Sakura-chan," he said, with a smirk that rivaled Sasuke's. Sasuke, looking as cold as ever, sat in front of Sakura. For a moment, he just looked at her, and she just looked at him. Then he leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips.

Sakura POV

It was happening. It was totally happening. Here I was with my crush, the hottest guy in Konoha, his mouth on mine, his arms around me waist, my arms around his neck. He let me go and whispered right in my ear…"Hn."

Regular POV

Sakura smiled sweetly, and leaned back. Sasuke went back to his spot on the sand, barely smiling, but Sakura could see it.

**End Chappie. You like? No? I thought it was one of my better ones, but whatever. Plz review. I need to know about this chapter. I really liked it. This thing is 4 pages, double spaced. I hope I can update soon! Ja!**

**Luffs,**

**XxMysticRosexX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm baaaa-aack! LOL! I am so sorry for the slow updating, it's just you know busy, busy, busy!! And I love my reviewers! Sorry I'm so busy. I would feel less harried if I wasn't bugged for reviews!! (jk)**

"Oh-kaaaay," Tenten said. "Sasuke it's your turn." Sakura was still blushing madly, but Sasuke picked Neji. "Hyuuga, truth or dare?" "Truth." The Hyuuga replied. "Sissy-boy, huh?" Sasuke taunted. Neji looked him straight in the eye, with a full on smirk. "Nope, just playing it safe." "Well, okay," Sasuke said. "Oh, screw it. This is getting boring." The others nodded in agreement and no one really knew what to do next. "Hey, girls," Sakura winked. "Let's go on that island over there and talk for a little bit. 'Kay?" All of them nodded in agreement. Hinata was the first one to speak, once the girls got to the island. "Sakura, I-I am so-so-sos-s-ooo upset about Naruto." Then she burst into quiet, pearly tears. "Aw, Hinata-chan, Naruto will come around," Tenten soothed. "B-b-b-b-b-b-ut, h-he admitted that he H-H-H-ATES ME!!" Hinata shrieked, stuttering harder than ever. "H-he, I-I, I just don't know what to do," she cried softly. "Hinata!" Sakura said. "I know for a fact Naruto was lying! He does that little twitchy thing with his eye when he's lying!, it's just barely noticeable! The only reason he didn't admit his feelings for you is because your over-protective COUSIN was right there. Of COURSE Naruto wasn't going to admit his feelings!" All the girls looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked. "I had to take a course in body language before I became a medic." **(A/N I just totally made that up. I want Hinata not to be sad anymore. HAH! And this is _my_ story!)** "Naruto always twitches!" Then Hinata started laughing hysterically. And VERY loudly. All the girls looked at her in surprise. "He, really does like me huh?" Hinata smiled. "Yea, Hinata-chan," Ino said softly. "He really does."

--------------------------------------------**WITH THE GUYS**---------------------------------------

"Whaddaya think they're talking about over there?" Naruto asked. Three 'Hns' were all he got in a reply. Kiba and Lee and Choji had all gotten so bored so they decided to o home. "I've got an_ excelente _idea!" He explained. **(A/N Ooh la la! A Spanish Naruto. Rawr! LOL) ** "Let's go spy on the girls!!!" He was obviously excited about this. Shikamaru the stood up and said, "Okay, we don't have anything better to do." **(A/N Ehmagawd, Shika's sooooooo OOC, sorry about that.) **Sasuke and Neji grunted in agreement, and the three shinobi stealthily crept towards their targets. They all made sure to cancel out their chakra sense, so that they wouldn't get caught.

"Omigod!" shrilled Tenten. "You DO like Shikamaru!!! Oh, your face is SO RED!" Ino was blushing fifteen shades of red all at once. Shikamaru's ears perked up when she didn't deny Tenten's accusation. He himself was turning the lightest shade of red, barely noticeable to the other guys.

"Well, it's not like we don't notice your huge goo goo eyes for Neji!" Ino retorted. "Ooooh, Neji-kun, your sooooooo strong, I just lo-"She was cut off by a blushing Tenten.. Neji's ears perked up at this, when he noticed Tenten was not denying anything Ino had just said. "I guess I do make a big deal of crushing on him," Tenten admitted softly. "It's just he'll never see me as more than a sparring partner."

Neji POV

I couldn't listen to this any longer. I had had a strong feeling of more than friendship for Tenten for a long, long time now. To sit here and listen to her say that all I ever saw her was as a sparring partner. Completely unbearable. It broke my heart, and at the same time, made me blush because I had been trying to work up the courage to ask her out. Knowing she felt the same way made dating seem a whole lot easier. Now just the asking out part…

Regular POV

"Well, come on!" Tenten chortled. "At least I admire Neji from afar. I don't sit and make out with him because of a dare." That comment, poked in Sakura's direction made her blush madly. "I told you I was over that ice block." She said coolly. "It was because of the dare that I kissed him." But she was blushing when she said it. "OMG SAKURA!" all the girls screamed, even Hinata. "YOU'RE SO BLUSHING! YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM!" Sakura just blushed even harder. "OKAY, okay maybe you're right. I have a huge, massive crush on the ice block-man, the hottest hunk in Konoha, and one of my dear teammates. It could only be expected we become closer." By this time Sakura's blush had died down, and she was speaking normally again. "But," she added. "We need to get dumb Naruto to realize Hinata is the girl for him." Hinata just blushed again. Behind the bush, Naruto and Sasuke were faintly pink. Neji growled at Naruto, "If you make one move on my cousin I swear to God I'll kill you, and then spit on your grave." Naruto chuckled nervously, and then ran his hand through his hair. "O-okay, then Neji." He giggled. "I'll remain far away from Hinata." But many thoughts ran through his head, most of them thinking how much he wanted to tell Hinata how much he cared about her.

**Okay, okay. Not the longest chap, I know but I thought it would be a good place to end. I got a lot of the body language stuff from this book called So B. It. this girl in it ways people usually like twitch unnoticeably or something when they lie. Oh, and OMG!! I heard the greatest song for SASUKE! The chorus suits him perfectly:**

_**I've got an icebox where my heart used to be**_

_**I've got and icebox where my heart used to be**_

_**I'm so cold**_

_**(oh, I'm so cold, I'm so cold)**_

_**I'm so cold**_

_**(oh, I'm so cold, I'm so cold)**_

**Isn't that great? I practically died when I heard this song, knowing it was so perfect for him. I hope you enjoyed the chappie!!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was thinking of the ending and the progress of the story before I fell asleep. I've got it all planned out, right till the end of the story. If you're a fan of this story, don't worry it won't be ending soon! Now here' s chapter five!**

Meanwhile, the girls were taking a break from talking about their crushes, and started talking about what kind of weapons were best used in a battle or on a mission. **(A/N funny huh? I don't normally talk about stuff like that at sleepovers!) **Then they got up, and were going back over to the original island. The Neji was the first to notice they're leaving, and he and the other boys quickly ran towards their original island. It had been getting very late, it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon. "Well, guys, us girls are going to head home," Tenten announced. "It's getting pretty late." Sakura nodded in agreement. Then Hinata's eyes went wide, she had the best idea! "Wait, Tenten, Sakura, Ino," she cried. "You guys can come over and sleep over at my MANSION!!!" All three girls' jaws dropped to the ground. "Omigod, of course we'll come." They all automatically answered in unison. Hinata looked at the boys. "You guys can come too," she said. Naruto was all, "SURE HINATA-CHAN! I'LL BRING ALONG ALL OF THESE DUMBOS EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG THEM!" Hinata blushed. The girls picked up their stuff and left, heading towards Hinata's house.

"I told you Naruto," Neji said. "I swear to God…" Naruto sighed. "Jeez, Neji I know! I will make NO moves on your cousin, I'm not thinking of doing anything." **(A/N but then again, we never know what Naruto has up his sleeve next, do we?, well I do Lol) **Naruto then stood up, and said, "I'm going to the mansion. You guys can miss out on whatever you want. I'll be having fun with four VERY pretty girls." At that comment, Sasuke's eye twitched in anger. Neji winced, trying not to see Naruto putting moves on Tenten in his mind's eye, Shikamaru was clenching his fists, even thought he knew Ino well enough to know that she would never let Naruto touch her at all. After these miniature panic attacks, all the guys jumped up quickly.

"Hinata!" Ino called. "We're all out of popcorn. Where is your pantry?" Hinata giggled. It had been fun, watching her friends try to figure out the mysteries of her mansion. "The pantry is in the kitchen, the door next to the refrigerator, Ino. Knock yourself out." She giggled. Ino ran into the pantry, ready to start the movie. It had been five-thirty when the girls got home, so they immediately had dinner. They ate so much good food that Hinata cooked; they weren't done until six-thirty. Then they all changed into their pajamas. Ino was wearing a silky blue tank top and silky blue pajama pants. Hinata was wearing white flannel pajamas with different pictures of sushi rolls on them. Tenten was wearing basketball shorts and a navy camisole. Sakura was wearing pink checkered pajama bottoms and a brown tank top. **(A/N sorry if the descriptions annoy you guys. I just love describing clothes and thinking up outfits. It's one of my hobbies, especially in boring subjects at school. Tee Hee.) **The girls decided to put in a scary movie. They decided on _Dead Silent_**(A/N okay, I know that at this point Dead Silent is not even out in theaters yet, it just sounded super-scary and I wanted the girls to have a superbly scary freak-out movie) **Right when one of the ventriloquist dolls was about to cut out a guy's tongue, all four boys came in.

"OMIGOD!" all four girls screamed at the top of their lungs. "Chill out, guys." Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's just us." Sakura was the first one to stop screaming. "Oh," she said. "Don't you EVER scare us like THAT AGAIN! This movie is so, so, sooooooo scary. I hate ventriloquist dolls." Naruto laughed. "Then why are you watching a movie about them Sakura-chan?" "Because I don't want to be considered a chicken, Naruto." Sakura retorted. "Oh," Naruto hung his head. "Well, we'll watch it with you." Sasuke sat next to Sakura, Naruto sat behind Hinata, Neji sat next to Tenten, and Shikamaru sat behind Ino. The movie was in the middle, and dummies kept ripping people's tongues out like no tomorrow. **(A/N okay, I'm too much of a chicken to actually go and see the movie, so all this crap about the movie is totally made up! Sorry hehe) **When Hinata got up to go to the bathroom, Naruto followed her. She entered the dark hallway, and Naruto grabbed her wrist. "OMIGOD!" she shrieked. "OH MY GOD! HINATA!" Tenten screamed. "ARE YOU OKAY?! DID A DUMMY GET YOU?!" Hinata looked at Naruto and saw it was him on her wrist. "YEA, Ten, I'm fine. I just tripped over my pajamas." She lied. She led Naruto to the end of the hallway. "Naruto, hey, what did you want." She tossed off coolly. He looked at her with huge, cerulean puppy dog eyes. "I'm really sorry Hinata-chan. Y'know. For denying my feelings for you. I only didn't say so because Neji was right there. And I didn't particularly wanna go on his hit list, if you know what I mean." Hinata looked at him, and then she leaned over and kissed him**. (A/N W00T! go Hinata!)** Naruto leaned up and kissed her back, he pushed her up against the wall, his arms locked around her waist in a protective embrace. She locked her arms fiercely around his neck, never wanting to let go. Her dream boy was kissing her, _kissing her_! Naruto gently pulled his mouth away, surprised to see that Hinata hadn't pushed away, stuttered, or blushed. She was here, person who had STARTED the kiss! And now, she wasn't even blushing. She had a shyly cute expression on her face, and she grabbed Naruto's hand. "Hinata-chan," the blonde started shyly, "Yeah, Naruto-kun?" the dark haired girl smiled sweetly. "I…I love you. I have for a long time now. I just wasn't' brave enough to tell you." Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly smiling. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed softly. She leaned over and kissed him again. Then she led him back to the living room. "Just so everyone knows," Naruto began, "Hinata-chan and I are going out now." He particularly looked at Neji, the only person whose expression mattered. No one else in the room looked particularly surprised, (although Sasuke did raise his eyebrow amusedly.) Neji growled, until Hinata stepped up. "Neji-nii-san!" She exclaimed fiercely. "I love Naruto, and you are NOT going to stop me from doing that!" Neji looked taken aback. He didn't know his cousin had such strong spirit. "Fine," Neji hissed. "But, Naruto, if you hurt her, you are dead meat." Naruto met the cold gaze, and shivered slightly. "I swear, on my nindo, my ninja way, that I will not break my lovely Hinata-chan's heart. I love her." Hinata blushed. They sat down, Hinata sitting between Naruto's legs, his arms around her waist. Every time something scary happened, Hinata would tense, and Naruto would hug her tightly, and then kiss her cheek. The movie soon ended, and the group went in a circle, ready to talk until they went to sleep. "Some movie, huh?" Ino muttered. Sakura nodded. Soon, everyone agreed it was time for bed; their hint was when Sakura nodded off on Sasuke's shoulder. He smirked then picked her up, bridal style, and laid her onto the couch. She sighed and rolled over. Sasuke leaned and kissed her forehead lightly. Tenten settled into her sleeping bag, and Neji was beside her. She soon fell asleep, as did he. Shikamaru was exhausted, **(A/N as ALWAYS! JK!) **Then at one o'clock in the morning, something told him that something was wrong. He looked across the room, only to see Ino's silhouette, shivering slightly, sitting on her sleeping bag. He walked over to her sleeping bag. "Ino?" he said sleepily. "What you still doin' up?" She turned her head. "I-I can't sleep Shikamaru." She whispered. He looked at her face, thin and scared. "Why, what's up?" he said**. (A/N OMG Shika's sooooooooo OOC! I am SO SORRY!) **"Well," she said. "I hated that movie." She looked at Shikamaru. "I know a ninja's not supposed to be afraid of ANYTHING, but now that it's dark. I-I just don't know." He looked at her. "C'mon," he said. "Let's sneak out back, into the yard. I know what'll make you feel better." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and they slipped out the back door noiselessly. Shikamaru took Ino and the two sat down in the lawn. "You know, you're right," Ino said. "I feel safer now." She smiled, and snuggled into Shikamaru. She loved the feel of his body heat. "Ino…" Shikamaru stated. "Yea?" she said. Shikamaru kissed Ino. It came as a shock to her at first, and then she kissed back, her arms finding themselves around his neck. He quickly slipped his tongue in and out, not to rush her, just to let her know she was his. She pulled apart from him. "I think you've just said everything you wanted to," Ino said softly. Shikamaru smiled, and kissed her again. Ino smiled into the kiss, then stood up, grabbed Shikamaru's hand and led him inside. He pulled his sleeping bag over to hers, and Ino snuggled into her own, no longer afraid. She turned to face Shikamaru and placed a light kiss on his nose. "Good night, my Shika-kun." She whispered. Ino then rolled over and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------**THE NEXT MORNING**--------------------------------

Sakura woke up on the couch. Sasuke was already up. "Mmm, Good morning Sasuke-kun," she yawned. "Hn." He replied. "'Kay, listen Sakura. I just realized I like you. A lot." Sakura's emerald eyes went wide. "Aw, Sasuke-kun." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Took ya long enough."

**Hey,guys. so sorry this one is short as well. I tried and tried to make it longer, but if i did, i would spoil the story! i don't want this story to end at five chapters! well i adore my reviewers and i have been getting lots of compliments so i send hugs and kisses and cookies to you all! love,**

**XxMysticRosexX **


End file.
